prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 14 (Sub), 13 (Dub)
Return to Episode 13 (Sub), 12 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 15 (Sub), 14 (Dub) Japanese title: "School Trip! Lost in Osaka!?" English title: "The Lost Girls" Way to reference last episode, Glitter Force! Okay, onto the actual episode. We start with a flashback to the last episode, and both versions are so rude to us that they show us one of Miyuki/Emily’s fish-eye faces again! Then, we cut to the bus. Akane shouts that they’re finally in Osaka, while Emily shouts that they’re at the Asian Pacific Expo. Um, Emily, aren’t you guys already at the expo? The only way this could remotely make sense is if the hotel was far from the expo. The scene on the bus is rather heavily edited for an episode of Glitter Force. A couple shots are swapped, and a couple more are removed. Let’s go through this together! In the sub, Nao fantasizes about the different dishes she’ll eat in Osaka: okonomiyaki, kushikatsu (a skewer of deep-fried meat and vegetables), kitsune udon (a soup with tofu, fish cake, and scallions), and takoyaki (ball-shaped snacks made of wheat-flour batter, octopus, tempura, ginger, and green onions). Nao says that she only ate three bowls of rice this morning so she could eat everything in Osaka, and Miyuki says Nao’s getting pumped up. Reika says she’s looking forward to eating her first takoyaki, and Akane tells her she’s going to show her the best places around. When she exclaims it’ll be a takoyaki explosion (complete with an octopus-themed background), Yayoi compares it to art creating an explosion. I suppose that’s some Japanese metaphor? It would explain the ”ART GOES KABOOM!!” line in episode 3. In the dub, Chloe speaks first, telling the others they have to stick together. Then, we see April gushing about taking her “taste buds on a sight-seeing tour of Asian food.” The clip shown above of the Japanese food appearing is cut, so her line is much shorter. Emily then asks April if taste buds can see. Kelsey tells Chloe to loosen up and have fun (this would have been better if the shots hadn’t been swapped and she was saying this directly after Chloe’s line), and the shot of the octopus background is removed. Lily is left lineless as Chloe says it’ll all be fun and Emily says, “Let’s go, Expo!” We have the opening themes. Then, we cut to the outside of the temple, over which the title is shown in the dub. The teacher is telling the class to stay in groups and behave. The Japanese teacher mentions a schedule where the English one doesn’t; the English teacher mentions parent chaperones where the Japanese one doesn’t. Miyuki says they don’t have to worry, because as Pretty Cure, their teamwork is perfect; Emily just says it’s time to show them the meaning of teamwork and they’re going to be the first group to see everything. Then, Nao says they’ll be fine because Akane’s lived in Osaka and Akane says she’ll show them a fun time, while April says there’ll be plenty of time to eat and Kelsey says they just have to get past the cultural stuff. Where Akane says they should eat takoyaki while Reika tries some, Kelsey says they should decide whether they’ll have Chinese or Japanese. Miyuki/Emily and Yayoi/Lily enthusiastically agree in both verisons. Reika/Chloe then reads their schedule. In the dub, text on the cover is removed, while text on the inside is translated. You know what, I think I realized why they keep removing text on the covers! Japanese books go from right to left, so where the title would be on a Japanese book is where the back would be on an English book. The text is facing Chloe! Japanese version: 14 03 reika schedule 1.png 14 05 reika schedule 2.png 14 07 reika schedule 3.png English version: 14 04 chloe schedule 1.png 14 06 chloe schedule 2.png 14 08 chloe schedule 3.png Reika says they’re going to Osaka Castle (a landmark commissioned by Toyotomi Hideyoshi), Nakanoshima (a sand bank separating the Tosabori and Doujima Rivers and containing a park, a public hall, and a library, among other things), and the Tennouji Zoo. In the dub, this is just the castle, the museum, and the zoo. Then, Reika/Chloe realizes they’re late and need to be at the castle, and the girls speed off. When she realizes they’re late, she holds the book so that the back side, which would be the front cover of the English book, is facing the audience. Neither version has text. I suppose the manual doesn’t have a title at all in the dub. Screw my theory, and screw the Expo manual designers! We cut to the castle. Reika/Chloe is blathering on about its history. Reika talks about Toyotomi Hideyoshi starting construction in 1583 and the Siege of Osaka in 1615, while Chloe says the castle is a replica of a 500-year-old Japanese castle (Actually, Glitter Force was released in 2015, making Osaka Castle 432 years old then) and that samurai used to live in castles like this. Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April follow her away. In the sub, nobody speaks until all three are off screen; in the dub, Emily has an added line praising the castle that is spoken over Chloe’s speech. Candy then tells Miyuki/Emily that she wants to dress up. In the sub, she just asks; in the dub, she says that Emily promised to do her ears/hair in a “twirly-top bun.” We cut to outside, where Reika/Chloe is rambling about a tower. Reika says it underwent its third renovation in 1931, while Chloe says that it looks like it has 5 stories, but it actually has 8. Akane/Kelsey says that Reika/Chloe knows her stuff and tries to talk to Miyuki/Emily, only to realize she and Yayoi/Lily aren’t there. We cut back inside. Yayoi/Lily has done Candy’s hair into the style she wanted. She’s more self-centered in the sub, where she talks about how pretty she is. In the dub, she says it’s just what she wanted and asks the girls how she looks. Then, Candy realizes the other three are gone. The two girls panic and shout at each other in unison. In the sub, they say, “We’re lost!” which is understandable, as it’s the first thing you’d say in such a situation. In the dub, Emily says, “Ms. Mason said…” and they say, “‘Stay together!’ Boy, are we in trouble!” which is less plausible to say in unison. The sub shows the title card. Then, we cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm. In the dub, a line is added where Brooha is wondering where her candy stash is. Then, we see Majorina/Brooha finding her pot of treats (“slimy toad sour balls” in the dub). She notices the jar is empty, throws it on the floor, and has a tantrum about her missing candy. In the sub, Majorina just says they’re gone; in the dub, Brooha blames Brute. Then, a news report happens to be where the girls are. It’s already contrived in the sub, but the dub makes it more so. Why would there be two stories on two different days about the same expo? Anyway, the reporter is talking about sweets. In the sub, she says they sell natto gyoza (a type of dumpling) flavored candy; in the dub, she just says she’s going to try the weirdest candy she’s ever heard of. She’s standing in front of a candy store, whose sign is changed in the dub. 14 09 japanese store.png 14 10 english store.png Just like the scroll in episode 7, I really have to commend Saban on this one. Due to the bad connection, the screen wavers, and they went through all the effort of animating the rippling sign. It even looks realistic! Anyway, the reporter tries the candy and likes it. In the sub, she tastes the fermented soybeans and dumplings; in the dub, she tastes mustard and garlic taffy. Majorina/Brooha decides she wants some of that candy and heads over there. We cut back to the top of the temple. Akane/Kelsey wonders where they went, and Nao/April suggests they already left. While Akane says, “Oh, dear,” April says the funnier, “Maybe, I don’t know! I’m just making it up.” We then shift to an adjacent wall of the temple with the other group, where Candy scolds Miyuki/Emily for getting them into this mess. Miyuki/Emily points out that it was Candy who was distracting her by wanting to dress up. As the two argue, Yayoi/Lily tries to calm them down, but is speaking too quietly for them to notice. Then, two women approach them and ask if they need help. In the sub, the woman asks if they’re on a school trip; in the dub, she says they’re the parent chaperones. Another woman approaches Miyuki/Emily. In the sub, she says Miyuki’s pretty and her hair looks like meat buns; in the dub, she says she likes Emily’s doll and says her hair looks like soft-serve ice cream (I only found this out with subtitles; it sounded like she was saying, “saucer ice cream”). The first woman gives Yayoi/Lily some candy (in the sub, she says it sounds like Yayoi’s having fun; in the dub, she says Lily deserves a prize for exploring the castle). The second woman says the candy’s tasty in the sub and tells Emily to enjoy the Expo in the dub. As the adults say goodbye (in the sub, they say Osaka’s great; in the dub, they tell the girls to explore everything), the girls are left in shock. Yayoi says that “the hero Yayoi got a piece of candy” and gets excited because it’s just like an RPG; Lily says that they got a prize for exploring the temple and gets excited because it’s like a “real-life quest.” I don’t know why the dub changed that; “RPG” and “real-life quest” have the same amount of syllables. Yayoi/Lily then pulls out a map. Yayoi says they’ll ask the townspeople for help and go on an adventure; Lily says in a gruff adventurer voice that their mission is to “follow the map, complete the quest, and collect the treasure.” Text is translated and removed from the map. The Japanese map has stickers marking the locations of Osaka, New Osaka, Namba, the Tsuutenkaku, Osaka Castle, Nakanoshima, and the Tennouji Zoo, as well as a panel near the right listing these names. These are removed from the dub. Personally, I think it would be easier to translate the stickers instead of painting over them. Plus, it's one more point against the designers of the Expo. You can manipulate reality to create an Expo that is an exact replica of two entire Japanese cities, but you can't make a map correctly?? Japanese version: 14 11 osaka map.png|Osaka Map 14 13 yayoi map.png English version: 14 12 expo map.png 14 14 lily map.png Yayoi/Lily says that they’ll end their quest by rescuing the lost princesses, who are unnamed in the sub but referred to as Kelsey, April, and Chloe in the dub. We cut back to the other three, who are still looking for their teammates. Nao/April tells the other two not to worry because they’ll turn up sooner or later. When Akane/Kelsey asks why Nao/April is so calm, Nao/April says that it’s because she has to keep track of her siblings all the time. Reika/Chloe says that if Miyuki/Emily and Yayoi/Lily stick to the schedule, they should meet up at the next stop. As they go on their way, Nao/April complains that she’s hungry. With all the changes made this episode, it’s refreshing to see this scene translated so faithfully! Meanwhile, up at the top of Osaka Castle, Miyuki/Emily, Yayoi/Lily, and Candy are taking pictures. After that, they marvel at the view. In the dub, a humorous line is added where Emily says she can see everything except their friends. We then cut to the ground, where Miyuki/Emily and Yayoi/Lily are looking at their books. Text is removed from the covers as always. I don’t think I have to show screencaps anymore for you to get it. However, Japanese text is not removed from various signs around them. In the sub, Miyuki says the next stop is Nakanoshima and Candy asks how they’ll get there; in the dub, Emily says they’ll hopefully find the others and Candy says the next stop is the museum. Yayoi/Lily is trying to read the map, but she can’t. Fortunately, the three adults from earlier happen to show up. With this coincidence, it actually makes sense that the dub changed them to parent chaperones. In the sub, one of the women says they met again and Miyuki and Yayoi recognize them. In the dub, the woman invites them to eat, Emily is unsure, and Lily says she’s hungry. We then cut to a restaurant. Text on the signs is translated. 14 15 japanese kistune udon.png 14 16 english kitsune udon.png Miyuki/Emily and Yayoi/Lily finish their meal. Then, one of the ladies jokes with them. In the sub, she says the meal cost 6.3 million yen (about $58,900); in the dub, she says the meal was made from a bird’s nest. The two girls freak out and the woman says she was kidding. Then, another woman recommends they get to the next stop by boat (in the dub, she sounds like she’s saying “box”). We then cut to the other group. As Akane/Kelsey worries about the others, Nao/April notices the food display at the restaurant from earlier and gets excited. Nao refers to the food as kistune udon; April calls it fake display food. Then, the adults notice them. Reika/Chloe asks if they saw their friends, and one of the women holds some food up to her ears and asks if one of them had hair like that. When Reika/Chloe realizes they’re talking about Miyuki/Emily, the adults say they were going to the next stop (Nakanoshima in the sub, the museum in the dub). As the girls run off, the adults shout that they’re going the wrong way, but the girls don’t hear. We then cut to the boat that the other group is on. In the dub, dialogue is added where Emily says boat is the best way to travel and Candy agrees. Then, they notice two more adults behind them. Just as before, they’re just Osakans in the sub, but they’re parent chaperones in the dub. The women give the girls more candy (Yayoi says it’s a level-up; Lily says it’s another treasure). In the dub, one of the women says it’s for staving off seasickness, which makes the gratuitous candy-giving less weird. Then, in the sub, Candy says the candy is sweet and Miyuki says Osaka is great, while in the dub, Candy says it’s better safe than sorry (in regards to stopping seasickness) and Emily says the adults are really prepared. Outside the boat, the other three girls are running on a sidewalk. Akane complains that she wanted to see more of Osaka’s streets, while Kelsey asks if they’re sightseeing or trying out for the track team. Reika/Chloe complains that they’re behind schedule and Nao/April complains that she’s hungry. We then cut to the museum. In the sub, Akane and Nao call for Miyuki and Yayoi; in the dub, Kelsey says they should’ve taken a taxi and April says they should’ve taken a snack break. Then, they notice three of their classmates. Akane calls out their names (Mayu, Kiyomi, and Hiroko), while Kelsey asks how long they’ve been there. Oddly, the guidebook that one of the girls holds does not have its text removed in the dub! In the sub, one of the girls says Akane’s name; in the dub, she says they’ve been there a while. When Reika/Chloe asks the girls if they’ve seen their friends, they reply that the two were looking for them. When one of the girls says that Miyuki/Emily and Yayoi/Lily went to the zoo, Nao/April falls over and complains that she’s hungry. We then cut to a restaurant. Its sign is translated in the dub. In the sub, it’s an okonomiyaki shop; in the dub, it sells curry. The signs below the big sign are kept in Japanese. 14 17 okonomiyaki restaurant.png 14 18 curry restaurant.png Miyuki/Emily and Yayoi/Lily walk out of the restaurant. In the sub, Miyuki says she feels full, Candy says it was delicious, and Yayoi says that Akane’s restaurant is delicious but the real thing is, too. In the dub, Emily says they meant it when they said, “all you can eat,” Candy says she ate more than she could eat, and Lily says the food was so exotic and she wishes all food came on a stick (Does curry even come on a stick?). Then, Candy points out another place, whose sign has text painted off in the dub. How do they choose what to remove and what not to? 14 19 japanese takoyaki sign.png 14 20 english takoyaki sign.png In the sub, the vendor advertises takoyaki; in the dub, he’s selling octopus sandwiches. The girls want some at first (though, do they want some in the dub, or are they grossed out like most Americans? I can’t tell!), but then they flash back to Reika/Chloe and Akane/Kelsey. Like before, Reika says she’s looking forward to having takoyaki for the first time and Akane says they should eat takoyaki with Reika, while Chloe says the girls should stick together and Kelsey asks whether they should have Chinese or Japanese food. It’s neat that the sub flashbacks both have to do with takoyaki, but it’s also nice that the dub flashbacks make sense, too. In the sub, Miyuki says they shouldn’t have takoyaki, Candy asks why, and Miyuki says they should meet up with the others at the zoo. In the dub, Emily says she feels guilty, Candy asks why, and Emily says they need to save room to eat together. Then, the three women from earlier find them again. In the sub, one of the women is amazed that they’re meeting yet again and the girls say they’re the kind ladies from before. In the dub, the woman says she’s checking in on them, Emily says that it’s the cat lady (I didn’t notice before, but she’s wearing a cat shirt!), and Lily asks if they saw their friends. The women say their friends were going to the zoo, and they happened to be going that way themselves, so Miyuki/Emily, Yayoi/Lily, and Candy follow them. Something I’ve noticed: all three women have these weird accents! In the sub, they have a Kansai dialect because they’re from Osaka, but in the dub, they’re all New Yorkers (or New Jersians??) for some reason. We cut to Akane/Kelsey, Nao/April, and Reika/Chloe running. Nao/April then stops because she smells something good (specified as crab cakes in the dub). Akane/Kelsey urges her onward, and Nao/April reluctantly comes after the other two. We then cut back to Miyuki/Emily, Yayoi/Lily, Candy, and the three women. The women point them towards the zoo and give them some candy to take with them. In the sub, it’s natto gyoza candy and the girls are just confused about its flavor; in the dub, it’s mustard garlic taffy and the girls are reluctant to take it. The girls and the women wave goodbye. Then, Candy notices something and points it out (in the dub, she says it looks like a rocket ship). In the sub, it’s the Tsuutenkaku; in the dub, it’s the City Tower. Yayoi/Lily gets the idea to go to the top of the tower to look for their friends, and Miyuki/Emily agrees. Text is removed from a group of signs next to the tower. However, a sign behind the girls is left alone. 14 21 japanese tower sign.png 14 22 english tower sign.png We cut to Akane/Kelsey, Nao/April, and Reika/Chloe, who are walking by the takoyaki/''octopus sandwich stand from before. They’re trudging along the path and groaning (with quiet dialogue in the dub), when Akane/Kelsey’s stomach rumbles. Reika/Chloe tells her to hang in there when her stomach rumbles as well. Reika is silent, while Chloe says she hopes it isn’t too much longer before they eat. The three reluctantly go off. I’m feeling really bad for these three! We cut to Majorina/Brooha flying over the city. Majorina says she’s arrived at Osaka and can’t wait to have some ''natto gyoza candy; Brooha says she’ll defeat the Glitter Force, eat some candy, and have some fun along the way. We get the eyecatches in the sub, which show Cure Sunny and Candy. Then, we cut to Majorina/Brooha, who is on the ground near the Tsuutenkaku/City Tower. She asks a salesman for all the natto gyoza ''candy/mustard garlic taffy they have. Unfortunately, they’re all out because the TV talking about the candy has made it really popular. Majorina/Brooha gets angry and decides to collect some Bad/Negative Energy right then and there. It helps that from all the way down there, she somehow manages to spy Miyuki/Emily and Yayoi/Lily at the top of the tower. When everyone falls into the Bad End’s negative funk, all five members of the team notice. In the dub, dialogue is added in which Kelsey says, “Oh, man! Not this again!” Also, in the sub, one of the women they’ve been meeting over and over says that nobody’s getting any candy; in the dub, she says it’s exhausting being a parent chaperone. Majorina/Brooha turns the Wheel of Doom another click and turns ''the entire tower into an Akanbe/Buffoon. I sure hope nobody dies off-screen! When the Akanbe/Buffoon goes into action, the girls inside struggle to keep their footing. Some taffy falls out of Yayoi/Lily’s pockets and into a grate, which causes the monster to spin around and bart out the dropped candy, which Nao/April coincidentally manages to catch. She smells the candy and recoils in disgust. Then, Akane/Kelsey notices Miyuki/Emily and Yayoi/Lily. Candy tells Miyuki/Emily (and Yayoi/Lily in the dub) to transform, and Akane/Kelsey tells Nao/April and Reika/Chloe to transform. They do so, and because they’re not together, things are a bit different in both versions. For one, when the sub uses a longer combination of the transformations, the dub follows its lead instead of doing its usual abridged mashup with Glitter Peace choosing scissors. This also results in more dialogue in the dub’s transformations, and since the transformations are sped up, it sounds like the girls’ speech is sped up. In fact, I'm almost definitely sure Glitter Spring's "Glitter Bands! Glitter Boots!" was sped up with a computer program. What's more, allmost the entire transformation sequence is dimmed, even the parts that usually aren't. Everything from Miyuki/Emily making her armbands appear to the girls' introductory catchphrases is darkened, though Reika/Chloe's hair transforming is less dimmed than in the normal group transformation. I'm going to show you everything that is dimmed for the first time in this episode. Japanese version: 14 23 cure peace hand.png 14 25 cure peace boot.png 14 27 cure peace skirt.png 14 29 cure peace lightning.png 14 31 cure peace bow.png 14 33 cure peace hair 1.png 14 35 cure peace hair 2.png 14 37 cure beauty glove.png 14 39 cure beauty bow 1.png 14 41 cure beauty bow 2.png 14 43 cure beauty hair 1.png 14 45 cure beauty hair 2.png 06_41_reika hair.png 14 47 cure happy makeup.png 14 49 cure sunny makeup.png 14 51 cure peace makeup.png 14 53 cure march makeup.png 14 55 cure beauty makeup.png 14 57 cure happy 1.png 14 59 cure happy 2.png 14 61 cure happy 3.png|"Sparkling and shining..." 14 63 cure happy 4.png|"...the light of the future!" 14 65 cure happy 5.png|"Cure Happy!" 14 67 cure sunny 1.png|"The radiant sun..." 14 69 cure sunny 2.png|"...hot-blooded power!" 14 71 cure sunny 3.png|"Cure Sunny!" 14 73 cure peace 1.png|"Sparkle-sparkle-sparkling!" 14 75 cure peace 2.png|"Rock, paper, scissors♪" 14 77 cure peace 3.png|"Cure Peace!" 14 79 cure march 1.png|"Intense courage..." 14 81 cure march 2.png|"...a straight-up bout!" 14 83 cure march 3.png|"Cure March!" 14 85 cure beauty 1.png|"Snowing, falling, and gathering..." 14 87 cure beauty 2.png|"...a noble heart! 14 89 cure beauty 3.png|"Cure Beauty!" English version: 14 24 glitter peace hand.png|"Glitter Bands!" 14 26 glitter peace boot.png 14 28 glitter peace skirt.png|"Glitter Boots!" 14 30 glitter peace lightning.png|"The power of peace!" 14 32 glitter peace bow.png 14 34 glitter peace hair 1.png 14 36 glitter peace hair 2.png|"Oh!" 14 38 glitter breeze glove.png|"Glitter Boots..." 14 40 glitter breeze bow 1.png|"...Glitter Bands." 14 42 glitter breeze bow 2.png|"Oh, so cool!" 14 44 glitter breeze hair 1.png 14 46 glitter breeze hair 2.png 14 97 glitter breeze hair 3.png|"Ungh!" 14 48 glitter lucky makeup.png 14 50 glitter sunny makeup.png 14 52 glitter peace makeup.png 14 54 glitter spring makeup.png 14 56 glitter breeze makeup.png|*laughs* 14 58 glitter lucky 1.png 14 60 glitter lucky 2.png|"Ha!" 14 62 glitter lucky 3.png|"A fabulous shimmer!" 14 64 glitter lucky 4.png|"A glow in your heart!" 14 66 glitter lucky 5.png|"I'm... Glitter Lucky!" 14 68 glitter sunny 1.png|"When you mess with me..." 14 70 glitter sunny 2.png|"...you're playing with fire!" 14 72 glitter sunny 3.png|"I'm Glitter Sunny!" 14 74 glitter peace 1.png|"Puppies and kittens!" 14 76 glitter peace 2.png|"The power of love!" 14 78 glitter peace 3.png|"I'm Glitter Peace!" 14 80 glitter spring 1.png|"A force as strong..." 14 82 glitter spring 2.png|"...as life itself!" 14 84 glitter spring 3.png|"I'm... Glitter Spring!" 14 86 glitter breeze 1.png|"Cool... and swift..." 14 88 glitter breeze 2.png|"...as the winter wind!" 14 90 glitter breeze 3.png|"I'm Glitter Breeze!" Also, the girls don’t say their catchphrase together. They can’t because they’re not, well, together. As the Akanbe/Buffoon reels backwards in pain, March/Spring wonders what to do about Happy/Lucky and Peace, who are within the monster. Beauty/Breeze says that if they can make the Akanbe/Buffoon open its mouth, they can escape. Sunny, March/Spring, and Beauty/Breeze channel their spirit and use their attacks to try to get the Akanbe/Buffoon to react even a bit. While the stock footage isn't dimmed at all (not even the parts that are ordinarily dimmed), the three beams together are. 14 91 japanese attacks.png 14 92 english attacks.png Cure March: “No good! I guess our moved don’t work on the blue-nosed Akanbe.” WELL, DUH!!! Where were you the past two episodes!? At least Glitter Spring admits they forgot. Up in the tower, Candy tells Happy/Lucky to use the Butterfly Décor/Charm. They got this Décor/Charm in episode 4 and used it to create a hairdo for Candy in episode 5. This time, it shoots a yellow arrow out of the Akanbe/Buffoon and towards Sunny, March/Spring, and Beauty/Breeze. When it hits the three warriors, they sprout butterfly wings. In the sub, they’re silent when they sprout wings; in the dub, Sunny asks what’s happening and March says she has no idea. After they all grow their wings, March/Spring freaks out (Glitter Spring doesn’t like being “turned into a bug”). Inside the Akanbe/Buffoon, Cure Peace is amazed by the Butterfly Décor’s power, while Glitter Peace is jealous because she wanted to become a butterfly. Outside, the other three take off. Beauty/Breeze is amazed that they’re flying, March/Spring is disturbed, and Cure Sunny says March isn’t good with bugs, while Glitter Sunny wonders how Spring is so upset when she’s so pretty. Cure Beauty says they’re going to save Happy and the others (the subs translate this as her saying Happy and Yayoi, which should be Happy and Peace), while Glitter Breeze tells Sunny and Spring to make the Buffoon dizzy so the others can escape. The three of them fly around in different places, each telling the Akanbe/Buffoon to follow them. Eventually, it leaps to capture March/Spring (whose dialogue is lengthened in the dub), but falls to the ground as she escapes. This causes the monster, as well as Happy/Lucky, Peace, and Candy, to become disoriented. As the Akanbe/Buffoon is on the ground, Beauty/Breeze flies over it and tells it to come after her. Beauty is more graceful and polite in her speech, while Breeze is more provocative (“Are you giving up already? Quitter!”). Then, Sunny leads him the other way (Cure Sunny says the Akanbe is “it”; Glitter Sunny tells the Buffoon to “put the pedal to the metal”). Then, with all three of them getting in on it at once (saying variants of “Over here!” in the sub and bullying the Buffoon in the dub), the Akanbe/Buffoon gets disoriented. March/Spring takes her chance and throws her piece of candy into the Akanbe/Buffoon’s mouth. This gets it sick, so it tramps around (with recycled footage of Happy/Lucky, Peace, and Candy getting thrown about) and eventually barfs out the remaining team members. In the sub, Candy just groans; in the dub, she says she never wants to go on that ride again. Then, as Happy/Lucky rejoices, Sunny recoils at the fact that she smells like natto gyoza/mustard and garlic. Then, Majorina says she’ll just destroy the whole town, while Brooha tells the Buffoon to smash the town and the Glitter Force. As the Akanbe/Buffoon goes forth, Sunny, March/Spring, and Beauty/Breeze mysteriously lose their wings, and Happy/Lucky says she won’t let the Akanbe/Buffoon wreck the city/expo. The team performs Rainbow Healing/Tiara Mode Torrent. Like in last episode, Candy’s delivery isn’t as good in the dub. In fact, it’s hard for me to tell that she’s even saying “fights like one.” Also, the Tiara Decors/Charms appearing is dimmed, even though it usually isn't. Japanese version: 14 93 tiara decors 1.png 14 95 tiara decors 2.png English version: 14 94 tiara charms 1.png 14 96 tiara charms 2.png From up above, Majorina says she’s letting Pretty Cure off easy today, while Brooha says, “Talk about leaving a bad taste in your mouth!” Then, she teleports away and everyone goes back to normal, including the team. Miyuki/Emily is happy that the day is saved. Then, Nao/April’s stomach grumbles. In the sub, Miyuki and Akane are reminded that Reika wanted to eat her first takoyaki, while in the dub, Emily and Kelsey just decide to get some food. Yayoi is silent, while Lily says, “Foood!!” Reika/Chloe is down with getting some lunch. We cut to all six main characters preparing to eat takoyaki. Nao is excited to finally be able to eat; April says she doesn’t know what it is, but it looks good. In the sub, the girls say, “Itadakimasu!” which is the Japanese version of “bon appetit.” In the dub, they say, “1… 2… 3, 4, 5, let’s eat!” Given that the countdown’s rhythm is weird, I find it implausible that they could really be totally in sync. Candy chomps down and then recoils. In the sub, the takoyaki is too hot; in the dub, she’s hurt by the pointy stick. In the sub, Akane asks how Reika’s first takoyaki tastes and Reika says it’s delicious. In the dub, Kelsey asks if she’s okay with not keeping to the schedule and Chloe says it’s fine. Then, Yayoi says the food tastes good with everyone and Nao says that kushikatsu is next, while Lily asks if April feels better and April asks if anyone wants dessert. Then, the rest of the class calls out to the five girls. In the sub, the ponytailed girl in the middle says she’s glad everyone found each other and Miyuki asks her if they’ve tried takoyaki yet. In the dub, the girl asks if they’ve seen everything on the itinerary yet and Emily says they haven’t but the “rice ball thingies” they just ate were delicious. Then, we cut to a table covered in pictures from Osaka. Miyuki says that their field trip ended full of good memories with everyone smiling and ultra-happy; Emily lists everything they went to go see and says it was another happy ending. Something I’ve noticed: whereas Miyuki’s catchphrase is “ultra-happy,” Emily’s is “another happy ending.” Cool, huh? Anyway, that’s where the episode ends. Hey! If you take the episode number in the dub, subtract 1 from it, and divide the result by 4, you get an integer! You know what that means, right? A new English ending theme! I’m sooo excited ~ Okay, so the song, "All Stars", is great! It’s got a conventional American pop feel to it that the other ending themes haven’t gotten yet. For some reason, it’s about going on a vacation and shopping spree in L.A., which is weird because the Glitter Force hasn’t done that, and I doubt they ever will (unless Saban decides to Americanize another city, that is). However, the animation is a bit off. Not only are the backgrounds minimal as usual, but the animation of the characters is a bit off. I don’t know how to describe it. It also doesn’t help that the girls don’t blink. 'Overall: '''Another charming, interesting, and captivating episode! Just like last episode, it was interesting to see how the girls went with the mishaps and turned their field trip into a fun journey of their very own. It was fun to see Miyuki/Emily and Yayoi/Lily react to the situation, especially the latter with her RPG/quest metaphors. At first, I felt horrible for the other three, but when it got to the fight scene, they were having so much fun flying around and disorienting the Akanbe/Buffoon that it was completely worth it! Plus, Candy’s voice acting in the dub was good… mostly. '''Next time: 'Miyuki/Emily rushes to make a last-minute present for Mother’s Day! Category:Blog posts